I Know What You Did Last Wrestlemania
by MorbidxAngel
Summary: Chris Jericho and John Cena get caught, five other superstars come together to help the lovers out. The consequences turn out to be murderous. Part 1 of the I Know What You Did... trilogy COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey everyone. I've been away for a bit (Veronica, I'm really sorry about not reviewing your story!!), but I'm back and I'm a bit more focused. I really hope you enjoy this.

**I don't own any of the WWE Superstars, just the original character, Emily. **

**Chapter 1**

Wrestlemania. The show that made superstars. The show that every wrestling fan in the world watches. The greatest spectacle in Sports Entertainment.

Many of the superstars were backstage after an amazing show. Most of them were smiling and drinking champagne. It had been a fantastic show. All of them felt euphoric whether they had won or lost. It didn't matter to them, what mattered was that they had gone out there and made each and every one of the fans happy.

"That was great," Ken Kennedy chuckled to his self. He was still dressed in his wrestling gear and he was still sweaty and bloody from his match, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the glass in his hand and the belt around his waist; the belt that he had successfully retained in a brutal ladder match against Jeff Hardy.

Moving around the backstage area Jericho spotted Undertaker talking to his daughter; Kane was looking on apprehensively. Ken noticed the flirty glances that 'Taker's daughter was giving Kane; Kane blushed and half smiled before turning away.

Kennedy decided to avert his eyes; whatever was going on with them was none of his business. He looked around for someone else to talk to when something caught his eye. John Cena and Chris Jericho were walking away from the gathering of the superstars and heading to the locker rooms. Smirking, Ken turned away and headed over to Carlito who was explaining the importance of apples to Triple H's oldest daughter Aurora.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this again," said John. It had been two months now. Only a handful of superstars knew of their affair, and they wanted to keep it that way. Not all of them agreed with what John and Chris were doing but they merely accepted it. It was put down to the loneliness that being on the road three hundred days a year brought, but neither John nor Chris viewed it in this way.

They were just about to kiss when the door came ajar and opened slowly. Kane's head appeared around the door. He coughed distracting John and Chris from each other.

"Sorry to butt in guys, but some of us are going to a bar, I just wondered if you guys would be interested?" Kane said. He wasn't entirely at ease with the situation but he respected them for their decision.

He added, "Could you get a sign for the door or something, I accept you two and everything, but it creeps me out when you two are ... you know ... doing that."

"Ok, we'll warn you next time," Chris said chuckling.

"We'll be out in a minute," continued John.

They finally kissed when Kane had left. They had moved onto the couch, with Chris taking the more feminine role leaning back and being kissed by John, who had him in a tight embrace. Despite the violence and speed of the door opening, they were too engrossed in their activities to notice that someone had entered the room.

He stood there at first, opened mouthed. The shock built up inside of him until he could no longer hold it in. "OH MY GOD." This caught the attention of the two young studs.

John pulled away looking rather flustered. Both were now sitting bolt upright.

"Oh crap!" Chris sighed, looking back at the young man in the door then looking at John for support.

"You didn't think you could cover that one up for long, did you?" The young man smirked. He turned briskly and began to run down the corridor with the yells of John and Chris following him.

"Wait will you?" John shouted before turning back to Chris. "What do we do? If this get's out our careers are over! Our lives will be over!" Chris didn't answer, he just sat there, his face pale and void of all emotion. "Chris, what do we do now?"

Chris turned to face John who was now sitting back on the sofa with his head in his hands. "We can't let this get out," he said sinking down next to John. "What the fuck are we going to do?!"

The scream wouldn't sound out of place at a Death Metal gig. It was loud, sudden and totally unexpected. It even caused John to flinch.

"If more people find out, everything will be over!" John was increasingly close to tears. "What do we do? What do we do?"

"We... we need to stay calm and... and we need to find the people that know about us and... and tell them what's happened, ok?" John nodded in agreement with Chris's plan.

At this they got up off of the couch holding hands and left the room, Chris leading. Having an instant flash-back of the event that put them in this situation they dropped each other's hand as soon as they left, what they thought, was the relative safety of the dressing room. They walked on, separate in body but not thought, down the hallway.

They had gathered the people that knew; Ken Kennedy, Kane, Undertaker and his daughter Emily. They were sitting looking at the two lovers curiously.

"We're in shit!" Chris voiced loudly.

"Why, what's happened?" asked Ken slightly intrigued.

"That rookie cameraman caught the two of us... you know..." Chris replied, breaking the news to their closest friend's wasn't the easiest thing he'd ever done.

"What do we do? What do we do?" John repeated this phrase until it had lost all meaning.

"No one can find out," said Jeff.

"No shit," Emily said sarcastically.

Jeff glared at Emily, "Well, if you're so cleaver you think of something!"

"Well it's simple isn't it?" Emily said. The rest of the guys drew closer like children, listening to a story around a camp fire. Emily shared with them her plan, Undertaker looked at his daughter in shock and awe at the speed in which she had come up with such a detailed and callous plan. There was only one way that they could rid themselves of this problem.

XXX

After the plan had been set and arranged, they carried on as normal as they could. Well not really as a few of them were helpfully dismantling the ring and the rest were just standing around watching, after they had laid a few well placed cables.

The rookie cameraman appeared and John winked at Emily.

"Hey, dude, come here and help us will you?" Emily shouted, her voice was tainted with a slightly nervous tone.

He jogged casually towards the Emily. As he neared the ring Chris pulled on the well placed wire, it wound around the cameraman's ankle like a constricting snake causing him to trip and fall heavily onto the front of his body.

His head disappeared under the ring, giving Cena, Undertaker, Kane and Jeff the chance to let the ring down clumsily on to the guys head. There was the audible sound of his skull crushing upon the impact. The blood was pouring from the mutilated face and head of the rookie cameraman. Now they hand a corpse on their hands... and consciences.

"So, Emily, what do we do with him now?" asked a very shaken Jeff Hardy.

* * *

The next chapter will be up tomorrow morning.

_Angel_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three-hundred-and-sixty-five day's had now passed since the incident. Three-hundred-and-sixty-five since a handful of WWE superstars had collectively come together and murdered a man.

Emily's plan had worked, the deed remained undiscovered. They had disposed of the body in a waste disposal facility. Luckily, it had never been found.

John and Chris had called their affair to a halt, they could not continue with it after all the problems that it had caused. The world was none the wiser about the activity of the two wrestlers, and for that, they were thankful. The lives of the superstars involved were back to normal and the event had been put to the back of their minds.

Chris was sitting in his dressing room by himself, contemplating his performance, picking his faults and cooling off. He had just finished speaking with Jeff Hardy who had gone off in search of his brother, Matt.

He stood up and stretched, tensing every muscle in his body and then relaxing. He turned his head to release some of the tension in his neck. While he was doing this, an envelope perched upon the arm of the chair opposite, caught is eye:

**FOR THE ATTENTION OF CHRISTOPHER KEITH IRVINE**

The writing was neatly written in red block capitals on the snow white envelope. Jericho walked over and picked up the envelope for closer examination. It was small and had slightly creased corners, as if it had been in someone's pocket. He slipped his thumb under the flap of the envelope and began tearing along the fold, being careful not to damage what was inside.

Inside was a folded piece of paper with typed letters on it. Chris read it and re-read it, a look of pure shock and terror etched on his face. He picked up the envelope that he had carelessly dropped to the floor. Without any hesitation he ran to Undertaker's dressing room.

"Are you ok, Chris. You look like you've seen a ghost?" Kane joked, as he took his arm from around Emily's shoulders.

"Where's Mark?" Chris asked urgently.

"Dude, calm down!" Emily said getting up and moving over to Chris. "What's up with you?"

"Read," he said passing the note to Emily and playing with the empty envelope nervously. Terror was still etched upon his handsome face. Emily's eyes grew wide as she stared at the note trying to make sense of it.

"What is it, honey?" Kane said as he came up behind Emily. His eyes flickered over the note, before he took it from her. "Emily, can you go and find everyone that was involved?"

Emily nodded slowly before leaving the room and closed the door behind her.

Chris remained silent as Kane paced the room holding the note in his hand. Every now and again Kane would stop and look at the note again and then he would carry on pacing.

Both Kane and Chris jumped when the door opened with a crash. Cena, Undertaker, Jeff Hardy burst in looking alarmed. A few minutes later Emily returned with Ken Kennedy. When everyone had sat down, Emily closed the door.

Chris looked at the six individuals, all of them looking worried or scared. They knew that it had something to do with what happened a year ago but none of them knew what.

Kane handed the note to John. As the words registered in his mind, he began shaking. "What are we going to do? What the fuck are we going to do?"

"What are we going to do about what?" Kennedy said tentatively. He removed the note from John's grasp. John remained in the same position in a state of shock.

Kennedy took a look at John and then at the note. He read it out loud:

"**I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST WRESTLEMANIA**"

He followed it by a slow, yet panicked "What do we do?" aimed at anyone who had the guts to answer the question, but he was looking at Randy, seeing as he was the one with the envelope.

"How the fuck should I know? I'm not in charge! I'm never in charge, I can't handle being in charge!?"

"Does someone know? What do we do?" asked Jeff, this was followed by a chorus of "what do we do?" by the rest of the guys.

"Way to ask a stupid question Jeff," Ric Flair said sarcastically. "Of course somebody knows!"

"What do we do? What do we do?" asked John, panicking again.

"STOP ASKING THE SAME FUCKING QUESTION!" Chris snapped at John, who looked increasingly upset. "I'm sorry," Chris grovelled, approaching John with his arms ready to give him a bear hug, which John greatly accepted.

"You guys are pathetic," said Kane sitting on the floor, he was showing no real emotion towards the situation.

"No we're not! Someone knows!" Kennedy said, trying to suppress the hysteria in his voice.

"No one knows," Kane answered back. "We did a LOT of things last Wrestlemania."

"We only murdered one cameraman!" John said. "That's death, on our count! How the hell can you be so calm, Kane?"

"Yeah and besides that, we did a lot of things! Kane and Emily got together, Jeff got drunk and went to THAT strip joint, Matt, Jeff and Shannon stole the vending machine which they still have! I had a punch up in the bar, I cheated on my wife... The list is endless!" Undertaker pointed out some of the bad things that they had done.

"Yeah, but we only committed one homicide!" Emily snapped.

"Stop your fucking whining and get over yourselves!" Big deal, you got a note! That still doesn't make your theories correct!" Kane butted in; his annoyance was increasing to what he considered to be a total overreaction to the situation.

Chris glared at Kane for his ignorance to the obvious and stormed from the room. He didn't get very far before John caught up with him.

"Chris, wait," John's hand landed on Chris's shoulder. Chris shuddered under the feel of John's grip; it was like a shock of electricity passing between them. It was an unspoken, totally natural and unconscious action that expressed so well, all of John's feelings.

Their eyes met and the feelings were immediately gone, they both knew that nothing could ever happen again. Their feelings were incredibly strong but they were both fully aware of the huge problems their relationship had caused and if anyone else were to find out...

All they both wanted was to hold each other, they knew that the feeling of holding each other would make it all go away. The feeling that put a barrier up against the rest of the world, the strength of their feelings made it such a strong barrier, it made it feel as though it was them against the rest of the world.

They knew however, no matter the feelings of the security they got from each other, they could not give each other that kind of strength. It was that that had caused the problems. It was their fault.

"Ignore them, their asshole's. It's just Kane and Mark that don't believe, the rest do. I mean you saw the look on Emily's face didn't you?" said John looking straight at Chris. Chris nodded. "They all feel exactly the same as us – scared shitless. Everything will be ok, trust me," John smiled weakly at the only man he had ever loved. He looked at Chris expectantly, waiting for him to say something. Instead, Randy turned and walked towards the empty arena.

"How can they not see that this isn't some sick joke! This is real, somebody knows and they're going to do something about it!" Chris was close to tears. John grabbed his arm and enveloped him in a comforting hug.

"I'm not about to let anything happen to you or anyone that knows," said John. "We're in this together, all of us, no matter what." The two continued through the curtain to the top of the ramp.

That's when they saw it. The collapsed ring, the blood. Chris turned to John, who had his mouth open in shock. Emily, who had been following stepped through the curtain. The scream that followed was deafening.

Her screaming continued until Kane was able to calm her down and shield her from what she was looking at.

Jeff had his hand on her shoulder and looked at Kane. "Now do you believe that someone knows?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emily was sitting on a chair with a blanket around her. Ever since she had seen the sight she had been unable to feel warmth. She had pushed Kane and her father away from her, much to their dismay. She was completely lost in her own terrified thoughts.

It had been early morning by the time the cops had finished talking to everyone that had been on the premises. Of course, the six people that knew the reason why an innocent man had died didn't tell them what they knew. They couldn't tell them the truth, so they all felt silently guilty.

Chris watched as the EMT's carried the body up the ramp and through to the underground parking lot. The cops were now leaving and explaining that they did not need to hold any of the superstars for any longer, but they may call them later for further questioning.

The venue began to clear out, but the seven of them still sat in random seats around the huge room. They were all in fear, even Kane and the Undertaker. You could see it in their eyes. Jeff had been vomiting violently since the body had been discovered and now he could barely stand up. Emily and Kennedy had now taken up residence on the floor with their backs towards the ring, making their way through as many cigarettes that was humanly possible. Chris had chosen the full blown shocked mode of sitting silently at ringside. John had attempted to talk to Chris but Chris had ignored him; he hadn't looked at John since but he had heard his voice.

Chris exhaled deeply, trying his best to calm his self down. He knew it wasn't going to work, how could he be calm? Someone who knew the truth had just sent a very strong message to them, any one of them could be next. That thought scared Chris shitless. Tears of fear ran down his cheeks.

"We need to get out of here," John said from behind Chris. Chris turned around and looked at John who was a ghostly white. John wasn't shaking but he had undeniable fear in his eyes. "Come on," John took hold of Chris's arm and lifted him from the chair.

The two men moved slowly up the ramp to where Emily and Kennedy sat, Emily was still smoking but Kennedy was now trying to keep himself from heaving; he wasn't a natural smoker. Jeff had now found the strength in him to get up and walk gingerly down the steps, Undertaker and Kane helped him over the barrier, before they climbed over themselves.

"So what are our plans?" Emily said gruffly as everyone gathered around her and Kennedy.

"Let's head to the hotel to get some rest," Undertaker said lifting his daughter to her feet. "We'll get to the next venue with everyone else, and at least return to some normalcy."

"Are you completely insane?" Kennedy said alarmed. "Look what good came of 'returning to normalcy' did us last time! Another man is dead! Someone is going to do to us what we did 

to the other guy – We all might as well be six feet under!" Hysteria had gripped Kennedy in a bad way.

"We can't tell anyone if that's what you're thinking! No way, we're just going to have to stick together, none of us are going to die," Kane was trying to be calm but his voice gave away his fear. Emily took hold of hand; a comforting gesture that made all the difference to him.

"Kane's right," Chris said helping Ken to his feet. "Telling the cops would put us in deep shit, our lives would be over anyway. If the seven of us stand by each other and watch each other's backs, then none of us will die. Seven against one, right? I think the odds are in our favour."

"How do we know it's seven against one?" Undertaker asked.

"We don't, we've just go to hope that I'm right," Chris held onto John to steady himself, his body was shaking to violently now for him to stand by himself.

They all proceeded to leave the venue, in hope that they were right. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

* * *

Chris Jericho lay alone in bed, too scared to sleep. He didn't want to be alone tonight; he wanted someone even John would have done. When John had held him earlier, he had felt safe. Now he felt vulnerable. He wanted John to be there with him, telling him that everything was going to be alright, just like he used to do.

He closed his eyes and tried to forget the day's happenings, but every time he did, he saw the dead guy with his head crushed by the ring. He wondered how Emily was feeling, for someone so young to have witnessed that. At least she had Kane to cuddle up to.

**I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST WRESTLEMANIA**

The words haunted Chris like a bad dream. He never slept that night and feared that he never would again.

* * *

Hey, the next chapter will be posted on Monday.

Also, I'd like to point out that this story was the first part of a trilogy. Hope you don't get bored!!

_Angel_  
xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

All of them sat silently in the locker room; none of them spoke, none of them made eye contact. Fear was etched into every line on their faces, each of their faces showed the marks of insomnia. None of them had slept that night, all of them scared for their lives. Only Chris, John, Ken and Jeff were scheduled to be on Raw, but they had all decided that it would be best if all of them were at the venue, just so that they could keep an eye on each other. Vince McMahon had said that none of the superstars were to meet and greet with any of the fans for their own safety, he had also stationed extra security around the building.

Thankful that Vince had actually done something right for a change, they had been able to let out a deep breath. They wanted to be safe, and with the knowledge that there was extra security, that made them relax a bit more.

Emily finally plucked up the courage to say something, she had brought a magazine with her and she was commenting on a story. "Why do they always make the British person the villain in movies?"

"Because they always seem evil," Undertaker answered glumly.

"But they're not, I mean Regal doesn't make a good bad guy, so why does Vince let him keep that character?" Emily asked.

"Because there's not another character that he can play," Chris replied. "Paul Burchill already played the pirate, remember?"

"I found him rather funny as commissioner... Remember when you pissed in his tea pot, Chris?" Jeff said with a chuckle. "The look on his face after he took a sip was priceless."

"Yeah, that was funny," Kane agreed.

"What about that Chrismas you sang 'Chestnut's roasting on an open fire', Kane," John said with a hint of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Laugh all you want, that would have made number 1 in the Billboard Charts," Kane said with a smile. "Talking about singing, do you remember the battle of the bands, between you and Chris?"

Chris and John looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah... That was probably the worst thing we've ever done," John said. "You didn't even do anything, Chris."

"I praised the British... Now they love me," Chris said with a grin. "That year's Download Festival was great. I know I always have Fozzy to fall back on if my wrestling career takes a downward spiral."

The small talk had definitely made them feel more relaxed. They spent the rest of the hours talking about random things that they had done, which had made them feel even more at ease. They felt a little safer so they decided that they would go off and do their own thing.

Chris was lying on the sofa in the locker room that he had shared with the six other's. Staring up at the ceiling, he willed himself to sleep, but his body wouldn't allow him to slip into the unconscious state. His stomach began to cry out in hunger and he realized that he hadn't eaten all day.

He pulled himself up off of the couch and was hit hard by the memory of the night that the camera guy had walked in on him and John. He could feel John's touch warm, tender and loving on his hot, sweaty skin. He could remember the feelings that they had shared, his love for John was still so strong.

'Argh!' Chris cried out, knocking over a table. He was so frustrated by all this! Why did he have to have a conscience? It was preventing him from expressing his love for John, from expressing the yearnings he had to feel John's body against his own because all those feelings and yearnings had cost a man his life and Chris couldn't handle the guilt of continuing their relationship under the circumstances.

He stormed out of the room, deciding to go find out if Jeff knew where he could grab some food. Jeff always knew where the food was, it was like his superpower. Chris mentally pictured where Matt and Jeff's room was and quickly made his way down the empty halls to his room. He found it and knocked lightly on the door.

"Jeff, are you in here?" Chris called through the door only to receive no reply from the high-flyer. "Jeff?" There was still no reply so Chris pushed the door open slowly. He just wanted to check that Jeff wasn't actually there.

Chris hadn't been prepared for the sight he saw. His throat wouldn't allow him to scream so he began hyperventilating as he looked on at the carnage in the room. Jeff lay on the floor with what looked like skipping rope bounding his hands, his eyes were still open. Chris looked away but couldn't get the image out of his mind. There was, what seemed to be, cheese wire around his throat, it had cut deep into his skin, a pool of crimson blood was beneath his head. His glazed over eyes looked straight into Chris's and Chris lost it completely. He ran full seed down the hall, unable to cry out, tears of fear running down his face.

He hadn't realized what he was doing when he ran into John's locker room.

"John!?" Chris shouted John's name, questioning whether or not he was present. The room was empty. Where was John? Was he dead too? Chris had to find him, he had to find everybody.

He began running again, his destination unclear. His mind was in over drive, he couldn't get the image of Jeff's bloody corpse from his head. Who was doing this? Why had they killed Jeff? Chris wasn't safe running around by himself. He was lost, he couldn't find his way around this godforsaken place!

'FUCK!' cried Chris as he hit a dead end. 'Where the fuck are you all?!' He collapsed in a pile on the floor, his head in his hands. Tears flowed down his cheeks like rivers. He couldn't handle this. Were they all dead? Was this a dream? Was this really some sick, twisted fuck after him and his friends? What if John was dead? Chris knew for a fact he wouldn't be able to cope without John, he loved him so much, his life wouldn't be worth living if John was dead. He'd just give himself up to the killer if he found John's body.

A scream pulled Chris from his thoughts. Someone else was alive! The scream came again. 'JOHN?' Chester shouted, running in the direction of the scream. Please don't let John's screams be from death, Chris kept running, using the sound of the screams to guide him.

* * *

Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow.

_Angel_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Chris found himself heading into Undertaker's locker room. He threw open the door, he hadn't heard any screams for a while, that had made him run faster.

"John," Chris breathed, seeing John's crumpled body in the corner. John was balled up in the corner crying and Chris saw why. "Oh God," Chris ran to John's side, trying his best to ignore the nausea he now felt.

The reason John had been screaming was the bloody mass of human tissue that used to be the Undertaker that now lay on the floor. Undertaker had been literally cut into two pieces down the middle. An axe lay haphazardly next to, what used to be, Undertaker. The blood covered the walls, the floor, the couch, the table, the mirror: everything. A river of blood had formed between the two halves of Undertaker's body. Chris felt sick, how could someone do this? The second of his good friend's were now dead.

Chris heard a squeak from behind him; he quickly rushed to catch the falling girl before she hit the ground. "Why?" was the last thing she said before she passed out. Chris slapped her face willing her to wake up, when she finally did, she vomited onto the floor.

Helping Emily to her feet, Chris looked over to John. "John, honey, we need to get out of here. John was shaking violently and seemed to not be able to control himself. He tried to speak but he couldn't form the words. Chris and Emily walk forwards and both crouched down next to John. "It's ok, babe," Chris pulled John's shaken body closer to his own and tried to keep himself focused. He wouldn't usually be this calm, but for the sake of Emily and John, he had to stay strong.

"Why?" John finally choked out, his voice was shaken by sobs. "Why would someone do that to him? Look at him!"

Emily let a sob escape her lips. Undertaker had been her father; he had looked after her when she was scared. Now he was dead, now she had to fend for herself.

Chris put his arm around Emily's shoulder and pulled her to him. "It's ok," he said to Emily and John. "We have to leave, NOW. Jeff's dead too. I found his body a while ago. We need to get going.

Emily fell backwards onto her bottom. "Jeff's dead?" She repeated, with her hands over her mouth.

Chris was trying to get John to his feet.

"What? NO! This can't be happening!" John ruined Chris's efforts by falling to the floor again.

"Come on now, John! We need to see if the others are alive and get out of this place and call the cops!" Chris suddenly stopped and looked at Emily. "Have you got your cell phone?"

Emily shook her head

"We can't stay here," Chris said. "Em, help me get John up will you?"

Emily used all of her strength to lift John from where he was sitting. All the while, trying not to look at the remains of her father.

John stared at Chris, wide eyed, tears staining his beautiful face. Chris wiped the streams off John's cheeks and held his face in his hands. "We have to go find Kane and Kennedy, and then leave. Our lives are in danger and we can't stay here." John's eyes locked with Chris's as Chris held on to John's face. John brought his hand up to Chris's hand and held it. He then moved his face slightly forward and brought his lips down to Chris's. He lightly grazed his own lips along Chris's, slowly kissing him. He applied more force with his lips, his tongue running along Chris's bottom lip. Chris brought his tongue to John's, massaging it with his own. John then kissed Chris once more and ended it. Chris looked into John's eyes, he had wanted to feel that so badly for the past year, and it felt good. With that, he took John and Emily's hands and they walked towards Kane's dressing room with urgency in their strides.

They arrived at the door and both just stood in front of it, none of them moved. They just stared at the door in front of them, holding tightly to each other's hands.

'OK,' breathed Chris, letting his grip on John and Emily's hands loosen. 'It's now or never.' He went to open the door.

'Chris, wait,' John stopped Chris doing the action. 'What if Kane's body is in there? What do we do then?'

'I don't know, but we need to know if anyone else is alive.' John nodded his approval and Chris resumed the action of opening the door.

'Oh fuck, no,' John's head moved to Chris's shoulder as he looked away from the sight that confirmed their suspicions.

Emily was now hysterical. Loosing her father and her boyfriend to this psychopath was more than she could take. Chris quickly ushered her out of the room and sat her on a chair. He let her cry into his chest, while he stroked her long brown hair. When her screaming became light sobs he made her look at him.

"You'll never be on your own, ok?" said Chris, whipping the tears from her eyes.

Emily nodded and sniffed.

"Come on, let's look for Ken," John said in a monotonous voice.

* * *

As always, the next chapter will be up tomorrow.

Also, I've just started on the sequel to this, it's entitled I STILL KNOW...

_Angel  
xxx  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**A note from Angel: Seeing as this chapter is so short I thought it would be a good idea to post 2 chapters today, in stead of just one.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Even though this was the fifth dead body that he had seen, it didn't make it any easier. The nausea had swept over him again as he comforted Emily.

Kane's hands had been tied behind his back, his eye's had been gouged out, his ears sliced off and something that resembled acid had been poured down his throat.

"See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil," Chris whispered to John. "The three wise monkey's."

John looked at Chris blankly, but didn't say anything.

Chris's mind was plagued with the thoughts of who could have possibly have done this and where were they now? Was that person watching Chris and John? Or was he somewhere torturing Ken.

Chris was trying to stay calm but it was getting hard to be calm when he was as shaken as hell. He was scared for his life. Tears flooded his eyes and he let them fall down his face as he stood, still looking at the disgusting sight of his once living friend. Three of his good friends were dead, and he knew why. But was this a message to him? Was he getting slide shows of what was going to happen to him soon? Would this perverse fuck do this to John? Would he do it to John in Chris's presence? He couldn't bare to think those thoughts. 'Ken!' Chester realised they still had to find him.

'W-what?' Emily said finally able to stand.

"We shouldn't still be standing here, we should be looking for Ken, he could still be alive!" Chris was praying to God that Ken was still alive.

'We don't know that. He's probably dead somewhere, just like the others. We're the only ones left!' Now it was John's turn to get hysterical.

'No, John. Don't think like that. Ken could quite very well still be alive if we hurry. Come on,' Chris took a firm hold on John's hand and pulled him in the direction of Ken's dressing room.

They got to Ken's dressing room, and Chris slowly opened the door to the room. It was empty. Ken wasn't there, he wasn't in the communal room, they weren't sure where he was.

"I vote we get out of here. We're never going to find him if he's alive, and I don't particularly want to find him if he's dead," John said to Chris.

"I guess your right. We need to call the cops and get this finished. Let's just go to the exit through the parking lot," grabbing Emily's hand, they walked ahead of John. When the reached the door to the parking lot they were plunged into darkness. There was no orange 

glow from the lights that were usually on. Emily let go of Chris's hand abruptly as they walked through the underground car park.

Grabbing at the air, he suddenly found himself alone.

"Em? John?" he called into the darkness.

He heard Emily's squeaks from somewhere behind him, then they went silent. Had the sick and twisted fuck that had killed his friends, killed John and Emily now too?

"JOHN? EMILY?" Chris screamed. As he did this the lights came on. Chris screamed more than he had ever screamed in his life.

Suspended from the rafters above him, was Ken. There was a noose made out of mic chords wrapped around his neck, blood trickling from his ears and eyes, and dripping from the toe of his bare feet.

Chris threw himself to the ground as he continued to scream, he was close to throwing up. Tears ran down his face, burning his skin, he tried to wipe the blood from his face but he was just covering himself more with the thick red liquid. Some dripped onto his lips, he could taste it. He could taste Ken's blood!

He heard footsteps and looked up from his position on the floor John towered over him looking at him with a vacant expression. Chris looked to his left and saw Emily laying face down, not moving and barely breathing.

"What are you gonna do now, Chris?" John asked the man that laid in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'What?' Chris struggled to speak the word through the fear he felt and the tears that fell down his face. He wasn't entirely sure what John was saying to him, it was truly scaring him.

'What are you gonna do now? I mean, they're all dead and it's your fault,' John explained casually.

Chris just stared at John, not moving. Was he hearing this right? Was-was it John that had done all this?

John continued in the absence of Chris's reaction. 'I loved you Chris, I still love you. But you ended it! All that shit about the situation making it uncomfortable! UGH! You didn't love me at all.' Chris tried to speak but John cut him off. 'I've killed all of them for you, to show you how much I loved you and how badly you hurt me, how could you do that to me?' he demanded.

'John, I never said I didn't love you.' Before Chris could continue John was on top of him, straddling him and holding him down.

'Don't lie to me! If you loved me, you wouldn't have ended it!' Tears flowed freely from John's eyes as he said this. He then leant down, bringing his face to Chris's. His lips pushed on to Chris's hard, and hungrily. He forced his tongue between Chris's lips and surprisingly he felt Chris's own tongue pushing back upon his own. John continued roughly kissing Chris, his tongue circling Chris's own. He pulled away slightly and Chris had to crane his neck to reach John. John smiled in mid kiss and slowly let his hand slide down between Chris's legs.

He began to massage Chris's manhood, pulling away from the kiss so he could see Chris's face. Chris's eyes rolled back in his head and he arched his back as John continued to touch him. In spite of the fear Chris felt, a satisfying groan escaped his lips as he hardened.

'I always knew what you liked, didn't I?' John leant down, trailing his tongue from Chris's chin to over his lips. He sat back up and an evil smile appeared upon his lips. His hand closed sharply around Chris's erection, making Chris yelp in pain.

'Scream bitch!,' John told him, finally letting his grip loosen. 'You don't deserve pleasure! You deserve pain! After everything you've put me through this past year. I've had to watch you from a distance, I've been yearning to touch you. To kiss you. To tell you I love you. To fuck you. And you wouldn't let me show you!' John slapped Chris across the face as hard as he could.

Chris spat blood from his mouth and turned his head to look directly at John. "You want the truth? Do you, huh John? Well I'll tell you the truth. I loved you then and I love you still! I love you more than anything! I've spent the last year in complete denial about feelings to try make things easier on myself. That didn't work. Do you know how many nights I have spent longing you to be beside me? How many minutes I've spent longing for touch. How many moments I've spent wanting to hear you say those three little words to me again? Don't ever say that I don't love you because that's not true. The only reason I ended it is because of the trouble it caused, I didn't want it to end ever, that I promise you. I love you John."

John sat staring at Chris with an incredulous look etched upon his beautiful face. Chris used this moment of weakness to his advantage, knocking John from off of him and scrambling to his own feet. He hadn't lied when he'd spoken but he was glad that it had helped him free himself. John pulled himself off the floor and ran at Chris.

"Bastard!" he screamed as Chris dodged out of his way. He got to the side of the stage and saw the only thing that he could defend himself with. John realigned himself so that he was heading towards Chester again. As he came close, Chester swung back with a metal pole, bringing it round and connecting it with John's head there was a sickening crack and then a thud as John fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Chris said aloud to the fallen body of his ex lover, he dropped the pole to the floor with a clatter before, slowly walking to Emily and picking up her unconscious form. Slowly he walked back through the parking lot to the venue.

* * *

The final chapter will be up tomorrow, as well as the first chapter of I STILL KNOW.

_Angel_  
xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Chris and Emily sat outside the arena, both with blankets wrapped tightly around them. Emily had returned to consciousness shortly after they had got out to the fresh air. When the EMT's had arrived, she had refused to go to the hospital, instead she had clung to Chris until he led her away from them.

They both sat watching as the EMT's stretchered away the four body bags containing their four friends. Blood could be seen dripping from one of the bags, Emily turned her head away, as did Chris, and they were both choking back sobs that threatened to break free.

"Mr Irvine? Miss Calloway?" a voice broke through their thoughts. Chris looked up at the cop, but Emily continued to look down at her feet.

"Yeah," Chris choked out.

"The man you described, John Cena, Can you tell me what happened to him?" the cop watched Chris, waiting for a reply.

'I've already told half you fuckers what happened! I don't particularly wish to keep reliving it! It hurt me too much, I don't think you understand that!' Chris broke down again, he didn't want to keep remembering what John had done and said and what he had done to John. It was a little too much for his heart to handle.

'I'm sorry sir, but we really need to understand this. Could please tell me what happened after Mr Cena told you his motives?' the cop looked at Chris with sympathetic eyes.

'O-ok,' Chris cleared his throat before re-explaining the situation. 'John was sat on top of me, he told me his motives - he was pissed because I broke off our relationship. He had a moment of weakness, as I've explained. I knocked him off of me, and then he ran at me. I dodged out of the way, he came at me again and I hit him over the head with the steel pole.' Chris finished what he was saying, hoping to God that it was satisfactory. He just wanted to go home and sleep and try to forget John. "God knows what he did Emily, I don't think she remembers." Emily shook her head in response.

'This all happened in the parking lot? Under where Mr Anderson's body was?' the cop asked.

'YES!' Chris screamed.

'Sir, please calm down. We have searched the entire building and I regret to inform you that Mr Cena's body was never recovered. A full scale search will be done. This man must be brought to justice.'

'What?' breathed Chris. 'John's not dead? You mean he's till out there? He's out there and he's after me?!' Chester was getting hysterical. 'What the fuck am I supposed to do?'

Emily put her arm around Chris's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do, we just have to stick together and hope for the best."

"Hope for the best?!" Chris said alarmed. "Cena's out there!"

Emily stroked his cheek. She didn't know what to say to him. After all, Cena was after her as well.

As they walked to the cop car, Chris gave Emily's hand a squeeze. From now on they were on their own. All they had was each other, and they would hang onto that even if it killed them.

* * *

**No WWE Superstars were harmed during the making of this story, they are all alive and well.**

So there you have it. What will happen in the sequel? Will John be captured? Will Chris and Emily make it out alive? Will my cookie have any chocolate chips in? Who knows! You'll have to find out by reading I STILL KNOW...

_Angel_  
xxx


End file.
